


【帝狼】齐人之福

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 女皇结局，白狼回宫
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt of Rivia, 帝狼, 恩希尔/杰洛特
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【帝狼】齐人之福

希里最近的生活称得上是水深火热，课程与政务之繁重，快赶得上那些年不断逃亡的时候了，不，半斤八两。

短期内迅速完成的政权交接，让新任女皇每天忙到眼花缭乱。

恩希尔简明扼要的讲解国内形式与各集团间利害关系后，只在希里刚接触政务那几天从旁协助，待希里熟练后就不在插手，让希里放手去做。

毕竟希里有自己的想法，恩希尔也相信自己的女儿会处理好一切，出了问题他也能弥补回来。

等希里初步稳固了政权，想起独自留在宫里孤苦伶仃的养父时，距白狼入宫已经过了五月有余了。

希里一边自责一边对身后女官说她要去见猎魔人，说完没等回应就化作一片绿光消散。

女皇的贴身女官由恩希尔亲自挑选，对女皇的特殊也有所耳闻，但亲眼所见还是头一回，被吓得险些心脏骤停，深呼吸平复心情之后迈开步子向猎魔人与皇帝的寝宫走去。

希里是如此迫不及待的想见杰洛特，为此还用了叶奈法叮嘱她尽量少用的时空之力。

她心中不断的思考杰洛特有没有被怠慢，有没有被父亲…欺负。

当时在回宫的路上，她第一次得知生父与养父间的亲密关系，内心震撼，无数问题自脑海蹦出，可问杰洛特也不说，就闷头专心骑萝卜。

希里知道养父的性子，不再追问，憋着一口气直到进了宫见到恩希尔，声音大到差点把房顶掀开。

而她的生父只是不咸不淡的说她没问过，还顺便给她加了数门礼仪课。

至于是杰洛特欺负父亲的可能，希里微微晃了晃头，把那可怕的想法从脑子里祛除。

颇为豪华的寝宫内，希里又见到了杰洛特，穿着黑色缀金的宽松长袍，露着半截小腿，赤足踩在柔软的厚毯上，看上去气色红润，不仅没有想象中倍受欺凌的清瘦模样，还隐隐……胖了几分？

尤其是那腹部，连菲丽帕都能看得出来那弧度，这皇宫怎么跟养猪场一样，原本的腹肌都去哪了？希里小小担忧了一下自己的身材。

“你怎么跟怀孕了一样，杰洛特！”

希里快步走过去给了养父一个拥抱，圆润的肚子夹在他们中间，颇为突兀，比看上去还大了不少。

真的像怀孕了似的，杰洛特这几个月是吃了多少东西啊，希里感慨，后退一步观察杰洛特的肚子，还不忘吐槽几句，以后你就不是最强猎魔人了，是最胖猎魔人了。

刹那间，希里的余光发现杰洛特的肚子似乎，跳动了一下？连带着垂坠感良好的长袍下摆也微微波动。

显然杰洛特也发现了，有些局促的扯了扯身前的长袍，一言不发。

局促，真是少见，希里以前从未在杰洛特身上见到这种情绪，今年一年就见了两次。

等等，这模样和那天他跟她摊牌的样子如出一辙。

“希里，我”  
“杰洛特！你一定是中了什么诅咒对不对！我这就去叶奈法帮你解咒！！”

希里风风火火的跑走了。

独留杰洛特在寝宫，面色复杂。

希里走后不久，恩希尔捧着一束新摘的蚤缀不急不慢的走进来，换掉了花瓶中昨日的蚤缀，而后用旁边搭着的温热湿毛巾擦了擦手。

“希里雅来过了。”  
“嗯”

恩希尔坐到杰洛特旁边，褪掉戒指之后把手探进长袍下，轻柔的替杰洛特揉着肚子。

“你告诉她了？”  
“…还没，我想再等等。”  
“等孩子生下来？”

杰洛特不说话了。

既然不想说，恩希尔也没继续这个话题，希里终归要知道的，她很快就要有一个弟弟妹妹了。

“你为什么这么喜欢这种草药”

话题一转，恩希尔朝着花瓶中的草药看了一眼。既不美观，也没有宜人的香气，但杰洛特点名要它。

蚤缀不甚常见，皇宫方圆数里都未曾发现一株，现在花园里种的那一大片还是特意派人四下搜集的种子培育成的。

‘强化龙族油、恶魔煎药、吊死鬼之毒、强化吊死鬼之毒、卡塔卡恩煎药、强化食尸生物油、高等食尸生物油、高等食人魔油、派翠的魔药、强化派翠的魔药、高等派翠的魔药、恶灵油、强化恶灵油、白色染料、白海鸥………’

杰洛特盯着那束草药，想起那些因为缺蚤缀炼不了金的憋屈日子，下意识动了动右手想把他们摘下来，又想到现在他有一花园的蚤缀，顿时放松下来，扒了扒恩希尔的手，调整到更舒服的位置。

这有违常理的孩子莫名的亲近他的父亲，每次恩希尔一接触他的腹部，他就舒服上不少。

杰洛特跟恩希尔分享那时在野外找蚤缀找到眼睛发酸的经历，还有尝试用长的几乎一模一样的纤维藤作替代炼药结果炸了锅的糗事。

虽然听不懂其中夹杂的大量猎魔人术语，恩希尔还是安静的倾听着，不时回上几句。

比起杰洛特寝宫内的温馨宁静，希里这边的气氛就紧张的多。

希里召集了以菲丽帕为首的宫廷术士，试图解除养父的诅咒。

一众术士听闻杰洛特可能中了诅咒都颇为凝重，毕竟白狼与皇帝、前任皇帝间的关系他们都了解，若是猎魔人出了什么事，这可……

等希里描述完，排在末尾的一位新晋术士悄悄捅了捅身边的同僚，低声道：

“这怎么那么像怀孕了？”  
“噤声！”

新晋术士被瞪的一缩脖，小心翼翼的抬头，对上女皇冷厉的眉眼。

“猎魔人不能生育，况且，杰洛特是男人。”

几月的课程起了作用，即使内心颇为焦躁，希里的语气也没显露多少。

术士连忙道歉。

队伍前方气定神闲显得与气氛格格不入的菲丽帕提起裙子行了个礼。

“陛下，可否借一步说话。”

希里对上菲丽帕的双眼……位置的丝巾，点点头，屏退了其余术士，命令他们去寻求解咒方法。

独处时菲丽帕显得没有那么正式，却也和原先待希里的态度有所区别，毕竟这是尼弗迦德女皇评，而她也从拉多维德那得了些侍王的经验教训。

“陛下，您很快就不会孤单了。”  
“什么意思。”  
“您知道的，只是不愿接受罢了。”  
“可”  
“猎魔人不能生育是吗？那是指一次突变的猎魔人，普天之下，除了杰洛特…殿下还有哪个猎魔人是二次突变的，不能生育这条定律对他来说并不合适。一次突变锁定了生育的能力，二次突变又将它解开了，不仅如此，还强化了它。”

希里捏了捏鼻梁，从恩希尔那学来的动作，挥手示意菲丽帕退下。

菲丽帕行礼告退，嘴角带着藏不住的笑意，当时她被召去为杰洛特诊断时的震惊不比希里差多少，看见希里也这么震惊，她就开心了。

当时杰洛特严禁她将此事透露，尤其是希里、泰莫利亚的叶奈法和远在科维尔的特莉丝。

现在希里知道了，想来叶奈法和特莉丝也很快就要知道了，真可惜不能亲眼见到她们的表情。

四月后。

杰洛特的亲友们齐聚皇宫，在产房外等待。

沉默，是今晚的金塔之城。

两位狼派一位蛇派总共三位猎魔人的金瞳你看看我我看看你，以眼神问询对方‘你也能生吗？’

丹德里恩在原地疯狂转圈，卓尔坦不停的捋自己的胡子，但是连无意中拔下来好几根都没注意。

罗契代表泰莫利亚而来，身边跟着薇丝。这位阅历丰富的谍报大师很想说他什么场面没见过，这场面我真没见过。

尔米亚代表群岛而来，面色复杂，内心不断感慨年轻人真会玩。德鲁伊身边跟着听说杰洛特要生了非要跟来的哈尔玛，此时哈尔玛还是一脸的迷惑，难以置信怎么男人还能生孩子。

几位女术士聚在一起以心灵传声，在场众人都默契的没有出声，因为距离产房最近的两位————现任女皇和前任皇帝都抿着唇，一脸的严肃，气势如出一辙。

没看莫尔凡都一言不发吗，这时候谁敢去触霉头。

杰洛特的生产还算顺利，毕竟这是举国之力，以及外来助力，比打狂猎阵容还豪华，那时候可没有科维尔、欧菲尔、利维亚这些国家的助力。

是个男孩。


End file.
